


Stuckyvengers Movie Summer Drabbles

by Terrenis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Movie Crossovers, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, lots of action, lots of fluff, lots of romance and heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Crossover Drabbles set in the MCU...Expect tons of fluff, romance, heartbreak, action and so much more! So enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuckyvengers Movie Summer Drabbles

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

**Stuckyvengers Movie Summer Drabbles**

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

Chapter I: Knowing

The nearly 10-year-old, dark-haired boy clutched the hand of the smaller blond boy next to him, desperately trying not to cry when he saw his father standing just a few metres away, looking absolutely miserable. And Bucky, that was the older boy’s name, knew why. It was because he couldn’t come with him and Stevie.

Behind then, the black-clad men waited impatiently to join them on what he could only call some sort of space ship. But Bucky didn’t want to leave without his father, even if they had had their problems in the past few years ever since his mother had died.

“Why can’t he come with us?” he asked the angels. The voices in his head, who spoke to him, said that only the chosen ones could leave with them and Bucky’s father wasn’t one of them. The dark-haired boy looked torn, but deep in his heart he knew that it was time for them to part.

At last he would be with Stevie, whom he loved with every fibre of his heart and his soul, although they had met only 2 days ago. But maybe they were what other people called soulmates.

So, after a rather tearful farewell and one last gift from his father, Bucky and Stevie stepped into the illuminated ship with the Men in black/Angels following and then surrounding them. So when the vessel started to ascend to heaven, it took all of Bucky’s power not to jump out of it. Stevie took his hand and planted a light kiss on it.

“It’s going to be alright, Bucky. He’s going to be alright! We’re going to be alright.” the smaller boy whispered, comforting the older one with his mere presence.

“I know, Stevie. Until the end of the line?” Stevie smiled at Bucky.

“Until the end of the line.” He answered.

Both boys looked out of a window from where they were seated, awing at the sight of the planet below them and the myriads of stars around them. They had no idea what the future would bring for them, but at least they weren’t alone in this. They threw a last glance at Planet Earth, before the ship reached light speed and vanished in a swirl of white-blue light.

☆★☆

Millions of light years behind them, the world burned for the last time.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> So I did some brainstorming in the last few days and decided that the best course of action for me to get back to my old writing skills is to start with drabbles.
> 
> And since I love Avengers/Stucky Movie AUs in written form, I’ll start with that. So if you want to read a drabble with your favourite movie, just send me a prompt here on my [Tumblr](terrenis.tumblr.com) or AO3 and I’ll do my best to write you one.
> 
> My Inbox is waiting for your messages ☺.


End file.
